


Please Intrude

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Sirens (UK)
Genre: Ashley Hates Mornings, Ashley Hates People, Coffee, Explicit Language, Homo Talk, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: His first day off in over a month, and he’d planned to sleep it off until at least one in the afternoon. But no, some wanker decided that he shouldn’t and began a repeatedly firm knock on his door, making it so Ashley had to stay awake. It was on loop, knocking and knocking and knocking, like whoever the bastard was, knew he was there and ignoring them.Or the one where Dan shows up at Ashley's on his day off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Sirens UK the other day. Watched all of 6 episodes, and I couldn't get over that little tiny scene of Dan showing up and being Ashley's issue. There needed to be something there. I wouldn't have slept otherwise. So I went off and wrote up a quick something. I'll probably make more on these two. They're a pretty fun pair to play with.
> 
> Freaking love Scottish accents.

 

His first day off in over a month, and he’d planned to sleep it off until at least one in the afternoon. But no, some wanker decided that he shouldn’t and began a repeatedly firm knock on his door, making it so Ashley had to stay awake. It was on loop, knocking and knocking and knocking, like whoever the bastard was, knew he was there and ignoring them.

Ashley huffed and groaned into his pillow, irritation biting at his nerves. He threw his sheets off and grabbed a pair of pjay trousers, slipping them on fast before heading down the stairs in only them. He strode towards the door, his hand reaching out and then he pulled the door wide, a frown clear on his face. It fucking wavered straight away at who he saw standing there, leaning against the frame and wall beside his door. He stared, eyes getting wide for a second. And Dan fucking smirked, the curve turning further up at, most likely, his response.

“A’right, Ashley,” the bastard was as calm and casual as ever, like standing at his door was nothing at all. Why was there in the first place. How the hell did he even know where he lived.

“A’right, Dan,” Ashley forced his composer back, cooling his expression and giving the other man a flat look. “What’re you doin’ here?” he got straight to it, wanting to know the _why_ and _how_. He didn’t move from standing in the doorway, not letting Dan pass. He actually looked content with staying against the wall next to his door.

“Your ma suggested I come ‘round, say a’right,” his smirk quirked as his eyes flicked over him. It was then that Ashley realized that he was only wearing the pyjama trousers he’d snagged on the way out of bed. He cleared his throat and looked out to the street before taking a step back, letting go of the door and basically inviting the wanker in. He had a shirt on his settee, over the arm.

“Why?” Ashley asked as he stepped into the room and picked up the shirt he hadn’t been imagining, slipping his arms into it and then pulling it over his head. He was pulling it down his torso as he turned around, seeing Dan leaning against the wall between the door passage and stairs.

“My ma ‘n da wanted us to move. Happened to move nearby. Your ma told me,” Ashley regretted not telling his ma about Dan now, about being his bully in school. If she knew, she’d never have told him where he lived. She’d sooner belt him herself before telling him. “She suggested we be friends _again_ ,” the way he said ‘ _again_ ’ made him think that that was what he told their ma’s, instead of what they actually were.

“We were never friends,” Ashley crossed his arms and turned away, heading over to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. He was up now, he may as well stay awake for the rest of the day. “Honestly, I hated that I kept everything a secret from her,” except that he was gay. She actually figured that out herself, even joked and called him a poofter. All good fun.

“No wonder she still likes me,” Ashley glanced over his shoulder to see him walking further into the room, looking at his things and furniture as he turned to step into his kitchen. He huffed, running a hand over his face and then scratching lightly at the back of his neck. Ashley was a good guy, polite, decent if anything, his ma raised him that way.

“You take sugar?” his tone was just on the edge of flat as he asked, reaching over to the holder where he had a few mugs.

“Two,” and no thank you, or please. The wanker. Ashley went about making a cuppa, two sugars in one and three in the other. He loved his coffee in the morning, loved it sweet and strong. “Why didn’t you? Tell your ma,” he paused for a second, looking over his shoulder at Dan, who was still smirking like he didn’t really care whether he’d answer or not. Like he just wanted to keep him talking.

“I should have. I just didn’t,” Ashley shrugged after going back to the cups, waiting on the kettle to pop. “What mam wants to know that her kid is getting violently bullied at school because he’s gay,” that was his reason. His mam was a lovely, sweet woman, loved to see her smile. If he told her what happened almost every day, that smile wouldn’t last. He loved his ma being happy, and if keeping her oblivious meant he was bullied all the time, he honestly didn’t care that much.

As soon as the kettle popped, he grabbed it, pouring the hot water and filling both mugs. He stirred the dark water/coffee mix and reached into the fridge for the milk. There was only a little left, enough for the two mugs, but he’d have to go out to the shop and get more later. Maybe he could use it as an excuse to leave Dan, to get away from him and finally have the house and day to himself.

“We were kids,” Dan didn’t get to use that as an excuse. It was a horrible thing, a traumatizing, painful thing the you grew up with.

“And I got long-term issues because of it,” Ashley rounded on Dan, a frown hard on his face. He’d kept his tone low, as composed as he could keep it. He grabbed the cups, holding the one with two sugars out to his uninvited guest. It didn’t know if it was just him, but he saw his smirk waver, like he forced it to stay put. He could still it though, the way it was slow losing its edge and starting to drop to a thin line.

“I can’t get into relationships. It’s all one-night stands, because I can’t feel anything with them, emotionally,” it was because of Dan. Ashley figured it out ages ago, that he needed to take it with big guys, strong, big, dominant. The Alpha, as Stuart put it. Dan was exactly that to him. Still was, because he was still bigger, still a dominant person to him. After so long, their dynamics hadn’t changed and this was the second time they’d met after school. “You screwed with my head, making me think of only getting fucked over by dominating men, because that’s what you were, still are,” he definitely made that sound like he needed to sign up for sex-rehab. Dan-Rehab.

Ashley may have said a few words too many, explained more than he should’ve. Because Dan was staring at him, his gaze calculating, searching him or something. He was eyeing him over like he was thinking hard into something.

“Let me get this straight,” Dan waited a second, taking the time to sit on a stool on his side of the island. “You like to get fucked by big guys because I bullied you and I’m a big guy. And you can’t emotionally get into relationships because _I_ screwed with you. So, when you’re getting fucked, it’s _me_ ,” he’d ticked off the few things, yeah. It was his fault.

“Yes,” Ashley put his cup down on the table, huffing. He only then noticed the grin growing on Dan’s face, something smug and arrogant. He frowned at him, watching him carefully. He’d gone from smirking, to forcing a smirk and then to grinning smugly. What did he do? Say- ‘ _So, when you’re getting fucked, it’s me,_ ’ ‘ _Yes_ ,’. “No, not like that!” he caught on, turning to face away with an incredulous frown.

“So I’m _not_ the one you’re thinking of when getting fucked,” just by the tone, Ashley could hear that he thought it was bullshit, that he _did_ think Ashley thought of him. God fucking dammit. He said nothing, only kept looking away while biting at the inside of his lip. He reached out for his drink, keeping eye-contact to nothing as he took a sip. “Your silence is giving me the answer, Ashley,”

“Shut up, you bellend,” he replied curtly, still not looking at him as he took another sip. The wall of notes and a calendar were much more interesting at the moment.

“No need to get touchy,” Dan was still grinning, he could feel it. He took a risky chance and glanced towards the island, and yeah, he was still smiling, like a massive wanker. “Unless you want to,”

“Funny,” Ashley replied flatly, leaning back against the counter with a crossed arm and mug in hand. “Thought you liked girls,” he pointed out with a tilt in his head, holding his cup to his mouth. He would’ve, if he wasn’t a dick.

“I do,” and if he wasn’t straight. Or so he put out. Why mention Ashley getting touchy if he was a straight man. That was contradicting, a straight man telling a gay guy he was straight and then talking about playing around. The fuck was his game.

“Then why talk about me getting handsie,” Ashley stared at him, his frown pulling back as the talk went on. He was still sort of surprised that he hadn’t dragged the fucker out by his perfect hair yet. Honestly, he was genuinely stunned. If it’d been years ago, he might have, but here he was, sitting at a table with a cuppa coffee in hand and talking about gay stuff like he hadn’t fucked him over about it all in school.

“Orgasm’s an orgasm. Doesn’t really matter where you get it,” he really didn’t need to think of Dan getting an orgasm when he’d said it. It wasn’t helping his ‘ _I don’t need this_ ’ mantra that he’d picked up when Dan had followed him into his house.

“You’ve come far from bullying the homo,” Ashley joked dryly, giving him a little nod before drinking from his mug again. Dan doing the same and resting his elbows on the table.

“I’ve matured,” Fifty/fifty on that front. But physically... Dan was physically matured anyway, had been bigger than him, but he grew again since they last met, before the reunion thing.

“Can see that,” Ashley mentally battered himself as soon as he’d said it. He hadn’t meant to say it out loud, definitely not with him in the fucking room. Though that still grinning face told him that maybe Dan wasn’t really that bothered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed.


End file.
